List of Ships Similar to Seddie
Lists of Ships Similar to Seddie is a compilation of ships that draw comparisons to the relationship between Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, better known as Seddie (S'/am and Fr/'eddie). 'List of things that make a ship simliar to Seddie' *Each pretend to hate the other. *Both call each other nicknames. *(They shared a kiss/or their first kiss.) *One of them always gets into trouble and one is nerdy. *It is an "opposites attract" ship. *They both pretend to fight and insult each other but fight playfully and don't make too hurtful remarks. *They both help each other in times of need. *(They have the same best friend.) 'Naruto/Sakura (Naruto)' *Sakura hated Naruto at first. *Sakura has a violent and rash side, much like Sam. *Naruto is known to have a lot of strength, although this doesn't show when he undergoes Sakura's recurrent torture. *Naruto and Sakura have grown closer over the series. *Over the course of the series, Sakura has started developing a pretty evident crush on Naruto, much like Sam. 'Jade/Tori Jori (Victorious)' *Jade (Sam) is shown to dislike Tori (Freddie) at the begining of the show *Jade has done many mean things to Tori like Sam has done to Freddie *Jade has been devoplping a good friendship with Tori and has been warming up to her much like how Sam and Freddie have * Tori (Freddie) is known to be nice and friendly while Jade (Sam) is mean and rebellious. * Sam and Freddie and Tori and Jade have hugged before in the first season, but it hasn't occured again since then. 'Jackie/Hyde (That 70's Show)' *They hated each other at first, and pretty much couldn't stand each other. *They both helped each other out in times of need, even when they weren't together. *Their friends (Eric, Donna, Fez, Kelso) couldn't believe that they found appeal in each other. *Hyde had never really had a real girlfriend before Jackie, like Freddie only dating Valerie and Carly. *They have shared tender moments together, even before they started dating. 'Dan/Blair (Gossip Girl)' *Dan and Blair have a frenemy relationship. *Dan has secret feelings for Blair. *Dan is really smart and kind, like Freddie.thumb|300px|right|Dan/Blair and Sam/Freddie similar scenes (Song: "Vienna" Artist: Ariana Grande) *Blair (Sam) can be manipulative and only cares about herself. *Blair is really mean to Dan, like Sam. *They're both best friends with Serena (Carly). *Dan (Freddie) was in love with Serena (Carly) at first. *Dan (Freddie) and Blair (Sam) started out as enemies and were only seen interacting with each other when Serena (Carly) was involved. *Serena (Carly) is always trying to get Blair (Sam) and Dan (Freddie) to be friends. *Dan dated Blair's best friend (Serena), but they've broken up. *Dan and Blair fight a lot, but they care about each other. *Blair (Sam) is always underestimating Dan (Freddie). *Blair (Sam) calls Dan (Freddie) names. *Blair and Dan are always making fun of each other. *Blair (Sam) and Dan (Freddie) are always arguing over silly things. *They keep stating that they aren't friends. *They've only became closer in the fourth season of the series. *They enjoy betting and competing with each other. *They've agreed to kiss each other the first time, but eventually kissed one more time. *Blair (Sam) was the one who made the first move and kissed Dan (Freddie). *After their kiss, Dan started to develop feelings for Blair. *They didn't want anyone to know about the kiss they shared. *When Serena found out about the kiss, she had the same reaction as Carly's. *Dan once tried to give Blair relationship adivice, just like Freddie did in iOMG. *Blair (Sam) is noticeably jealous when Dan (Freddie) is with other girls. *When Blair's boyfriend cheated on her, Dan wanted revenge. Just like Freddie with Jonnah. *Blair used to say to Dan: "We don't have anything in common, and are in fact opposites" to what Dan replies: "The kind of opposites that do not atract". *Blair calls Dan "Lonely Boy" and Sam calls Freddie "Internet Boy". *Dan (Freddie) tolerates Blair (Sam). *There is kind of a ship war between Dan/Blair (Dair) and Chuck/Blair (Chair). 'Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors series)' *Sandstorm (Sam) constantly teases Firestar (Freddie). *Sandstorm is considered rude and obnoxious, just like Sam. *Firestar is always called names by Sandstorm. *Even though they claim to hate each other, they end up falling in love. *When Firestar first joined his clan, Sandpaw completely hated Firepaw. Now, they are together. Just like they hated each other in the beggining of iPilot. 'Will/Sue (Glee)' *They are constantly fighting. *Sue (Sam) is always insulting Will's (Freddie) hair, intelligence, and other things. *It turns out that Sue secretly likes Will. *Sue (Sam) is blond and Will (Freddie) is brunette. *Sue has never been too popular with guys before, like Sam. Note: Jane Lynch, who plays Sue, portrayed Pam Puckett, Sam's mom, on iCarly. 'Derek/Casey (Life with Derek)' *They constantly bicker and fight.thumb|| *Derek (Sam) is very rude to Casey (Freddie). *Derek is rebelious and lax-mannered and somewhat underhanded about achieving his goals, though is not entirely unkind, just like Sam. *Casey is idealistic and independent, as well as academically ambitious and honest, like Freddie. *Even if Casey (Freddie) and Derek (Sam) fight, they are REALLY good friends. *Both of them have demonstrated to care about eachother. *Both have been worried over the other being hurt. *Both like to make bets with eachother and challenge one another. 'Beck/Jade Bade (Victorious)' *Beck and Jade have a love/hate relatonship. *Jade (Sam) is mean and likes to tease people. *Beck (Freddie) is the nice, calm, gentle one. *Jade is mean/pushy to Beck. *They are side-kicks on the show, like Sam and Freddie. *Beck (Freddie) has kissed Tori (Carly). *There is a Ship War between Beck and Jade (Sam and Freddie) and Beck and Tori (Freddie and Carly) *Beck (Freddie) tolerates Jade (Sam). *Beck (Freddie) can control Jade (Sam). *Bade is the most popular ship, like Seddie. *They seem to hang out a lot more than the rest of the gang. *Bade are dating, and always have been. In "Jade Dumps Beck", we see how much Jade relies on Beck and loves him. *Both (Sam/Jade) are bossy and manipulative. *Both like to make videos together to put up on theSlap or iCarly.com. *Both tend to laugh and find the the same things funny. *Beck (Freddie) is usually not afraid to call out Jade (Sam) when she finds something hurtful or mean funny. *They are the kind of opposites that attract. *Both have shared long kisses with eachother. 'Robbie/Trina Tribbie (Victorious)' *Trina Vega (Sam) is extremely scary and menacing to Robbie (Freddie). *Robbie enjoys his kiss with Trina (when they were acting). *Robbie (Freddie) wanted to kiss Trina Vega (Sam), although Trina doesn't like it. *Robbie is considered a nerd, much like Freddie *Trina is considered mean and obnoxious, just like Sam. 'Logan/Quinn Quogan ( Zoey 101 )' *Quinn and Logan hated and constantly made fun of each other at first. *Quinn (Freddie) is very smart and good at computers. *Logan (Sam) likes to tease Quinn. *They act like they hate each other to hide their real feelings. *Zoey 101 was created by Dan Schneider, the same creator of iCarly, who made a love/hate relationship like with Sam and Freddie. *Theit relationship changed significantly in the fourth season. *Logan (Sam) apoligized to Quinn (Freddie) for being a jerk to her and calling her "a dorkon." *Logan was encouraging Quinn to be herself before they kissed; similar to how Freddie was giving Sam words of encouragement before she kissed him in iOMG. *They couldn't stand eachother when they were younger, but grew into a frienship and eventually a relationship. 'Jimmy/Cindy (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)' *Cindy (Sam) is constantly attacking Jimmy (Freddie), but secretly likes him. *Cindy (Sam) gives Jimmy (Freddie) a lot of nicknames. *At first Jimmy (Freddie) liked Betty (Carly), but later fell in love with Cindy (Sam). *Jimmy is techy (like Freddie) and Cindy is tough (like Sam). *Cindy is capable of causing physical pain to Jimmy like Sam is to Freddie. 'TJ/Spinelli (Recess)' *The two are very good friends, but constantly make fun of each other. *Spinelli HATES girly-girls, like Sam. *The two shared their first kiss together, and promised never to mention it again. *They have helped eachother out in the past. *They've known eachother for years. 'Duncan/Courtney (Total Drama)' *Courtney is smart, and likes things to be organized, like Freddie. *Duncan is rebel and has been to juvie several times, like Sam. *They have a love/hate relationship, and have been shown to deny any feeling for each other. 'Lily/Oliver (Hannah Montana)' *Lily sometimes makes fun of Oliver and calls him names, like Sam does. *Both Lily and Oliver are best friends with Miley (Carly). *At first, Oliver was in love with Hannah Montana (until he found out she was Miley), like Freddie with Carly. *Lily and Oliver are also good friends with Miley's (Carly's) brother Jackson (Spencer). *Lily is blonde and Oliver is brunette, like how Sam and Freddie are. *Lily is tomboy and blond, like Sam. *Oliver is geeky and brunette, like Freddie. *They've known eachother since they were young. *Both showed signs of disgust towards being a couple earlier on but later became a couple. 'Danny/Sam (Danny Phantom)' *Danny and Sam always say the same thing at the same time, like Sam and Freddie. *They were each others first kiss. *They called the kiss a "Fake out Make out" and acted like nothing happened, similar to Sam and Freddie's first kiss. *Danny (Freddie) was always after Paulina (Carly), even had a picture of her on his computer (like Freddie had one of Carly in his closet). However, he grew out of his crush on her. At the end of the series, he ended up with Sam. *Paulina (Carly) only liked Danny when he was Danny Phantom (like when Freddie saved Carly's life) but never really liked him for him. *Sam and Danny are complete opposites. *Sam (Sam) always makes fun of Danny (Freddie) for liking Paulina (Carly). *Sam Manson is a strong person, like Sam Puckett. *They hang out alone together a lot. 'Zane/Rikki (H2O: Just Add Water)' *Rikki (Sam) is rebellious and has something to say in any situation. *Zane (Freddie) has ambition. *They disliked each other at first. *Rikki (Sam) gets jealous when Zane (Freddie) is with another girl. 'Arnold/Helga (Hey Arnold!)' *Helga (Sam) claims to hate Arnold (Freddie), but is secretly in love with him. *Helga is always making fun of Arnold, just like Sam with Freddie. *Helga (Sam) gives Arnold (Freddie) nicknames. *Arnold (Freddie) and Helga (Sam) kissed and acted like nothing happened. *Arnold, like Freddie, is smart and calm. *Helga, like Sam, is tough with a soft side. 'Nelson/Lisa (The Simpsons)' *Nelson is violent and rebel like Sam. *Lisa is very smart like Freddie. *They had their first kiss together. *Nelson makes fun of Lisa. *They dated. 'Cartman/Wendy (South Park)' *Wendy is smart like Freddie. *Cartman eats a lot, has a strong personality, breaks the rules a lot and is manipulative like Sam. *They have shared a kiss before like Sam and Freddie and it may have been their first kiss. *They are almost always seen fighting. 'Clark/Lois (Smallville)' *At first Lois(Sam) and Clark(Freddie) did not like each other. *They were first reluctant friends before they generally cared for the other. *Lois(Sam) calls Clark(Freddie) names. *Lois hates Clark's plaid shirts but enjoys wearing them herself. Sam hates striped shirts on guys but enjoys wearing them herself. Freddie almost always wears striped shirts. * Clark (Freddie) was first in love with Lana (Carly) since the first time he saw her, and couldn't bare the sight of Lois (Sam). 'Ryuuji/Taiga (ToraDora)' *Ryuuji is smart and gentle, like Freddie. Taiga is tough and has a strong personality, like Sam. *Ryuuji (Freddie) and Taiga (Sam) help each other. *Taiga has made Ryuuji go trough embrassing situations, like Sam does with Freddie. *Taiga reacts like Sam when Ryuuji appears with a different (and beautiful) girl. *Ryuuji and Taiga bother each other. *Taiga (Sam) strikes to Ryuuji. *Ryuuji thinks that his in love of Minorin (Carly). *Taiga gets sad when it knows that Ryuuji like Minorin (Minorin is the best friend of Taiga like Carly and Sam). *In the end, when they come back to Taiga, Ruuyji tells Taiga "I love you". Taiga gives to Ruuyji a blow to with his head in Ruuyji's chin. This says their relationship is the same as love/hate type as Freddie and Sam's. 'Ichigo/Rukia (Bleach)' *Just like Freddie and Sam, Ichigo and Rukia argue and fight all the time. *Just like Sam and Freddie, Ichigo and Rukia first maintain a 'work' only relationship, but grow to genuinely care for each other. 'Martin/Diana (Martin Mystery)' *Martin is slovenly and chipper, like Sam. *Diana is smart, cute and very studious, like Freddie. *Martin and Diana always argue, but both care about each other. *Sometimes, Diana acts like Sam when Martin falls in love with a girl. And Martin feels jealous when Diana gets a date, always resulting in discussion. * Martin(Sam) is blond and Diana(Freddie) is Brunette. * they constantly annoy each other 'Pacey/Joey (Dawson's Creek)' *Pacey and Joey hated each other at first, like Sam and Freddie. *Joey was in love with Dawson for years, like Freddie is with Carly. *Pacey and Joey always argued, like Sam and Freddie. *Joey and Pacey ended up with each other at the end of the series instead of Joey and Dawson like everyone thought. 'Gary/Tina (What I Like About You)' *Gary and Tina hate each other at first, but end up together. *They would constantly bicker and argue when alone together. *They only know each other because they are both best friends with Holly, just like Sam and Freddie are both best friends with Carly. 'Basil/Sybil (Fawlty Towers)' *Sybil (Sam) abuses Basil (Freddie) constantly, by hurting him, making fun of him, bossing him around, etc. *Sybill and Basil fight constantly, and call each other names. *Sybil is more agressive than Basil, and Basil is constantly threatened by her. *Sybil and Basil do care about each other, however little. 'Niles/C.C (The Nanny)' *They were always mocking each other. *They hated each other but they ended up together. *Niles (Sam) teases and pranks C.C. (Freddie), but they enjoy bickering. *C.C. was always after Maxwell, like Freddie was after Carly. Kenan/Sharla (Kenan and Kel) *Sharla always insults Kenan, like Sam does with Freddie. *Both argues all the time. *When Kenan likes a different girl, Sharla insults him and the girl, just like Sam makes with Freddie. 'Joey/Mai ( Yu-Gi-Oh! )' *Mai (Sam) constantly rips on Joey's (Freddie's) abilities. *Joey and Mai argue with each other, but deep inside they know they are great friends. *Mai did her best to help Joey when he wasn't in his right state of mind, and vice-versa. 'Kaname/Sousuke (Full Metal Panic!)' *Kaname (Sam) is violent, easy to anger and hyperactive. *Sosuke (Freddie) is smart and serious. *Kaname (Sam) is constantly hitting and insulting Sousuke (Freddie). 'Dan/Runo (Bakugan - Battle Brawlers)' *Dan and Runo always argue all the time for any reason *Runo (Sam) insults Dan (Freddie) and vice-versa. *Runo (Sam) is very jealous when Julie (Carly) or Alice (Melanie) shows care and affection for Dan (Freddie). *Dan and Runo begin dating from the last episode of second season. 'Spain/Romano (Axis Powers Hetalia)' *Spain (Freddie) and Romano (Sam) argue a lot about everything. *Romano is almost exactly like Sam in personality; very rude, obnoxious and tough,with a soft side. Spain,on the other hand is sweet, earnest and very smart, much like Freddie. *Romano (Sam) likes to insult Spain (Freddie). *Despite this, Romano (Sam) shows a lot of jealousy when Spain (Freddie) shows an interest in someone else. *Although Romano (Sam) and Spain (Freddie) argue a lot, they do care for each other very much. 'Cory/Topanga (Boy Meets World)' *In the first season Cory (Sam) always picked on Topanga (Freddie). *Cory (Sam) made fun of Topanga's (Freddie's) name. *They were each other's first kiss. *Cory made fun of Topanga's parents, like Sam makes fun of Freddie's mom. 'Buffy/Spike (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer)' *At the beginning of the series, they hated each other. *As the show progresses, they become reluctant allies, just like Sam and Freddie. 'Ranma/Akane (Ranma ½)' *Ranma is tough and baggy like Sam; Akane is smart and sweet like Freddie. *Sometimes, Akane acts like Sam because she gets angry easily with Ranma's attitudes. *Ranma and Akane argue all the time, like Freddie and Sam. *Ranma worries about Akane and vice-versa. *Ranma feels jealous of Akane, but won't admit it. *They won't admit it, but both love each other. *Ranma and Akane marry in the last chapter of manga. 'Jessie/James (Pokémon)' *Jessie (Sam) makes fun of and "beats up" James (Freddie). *Jessie (Sam) is real tough, and doesn't show her true self often. *James (Freddie) is nice, and just deals with Jessie (Sam) messing with him. *James (Freddie) is the weaker (in certain ways) one of the two. 'Yusuke/Keiko (Yu Yu Hakusho)' *Yusuke and Keiko constantly argue and fight, just like Sam and Freddie. *Yusuke (Sam) doesn't like studying and likes fighting all the time; Keiko (Freddie) is smart and tries to make Yusuke study. *Yusuke teases Keiko, like Sam teases Freddie. *Both are concerned about each other. *Beca -use of his pride, Yusuke does not admit in public that he loves Keiko. Perhaps for this same reason, Sam does not admit that she loves Freddie. 'Hiccup/Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon)' *Astrid is like Sam: blonde, strong and tough; Hiccup is like Freddie: Gentle, Brunette, with a good-heart and a little bit coward and good with engineering. *Astrid is impressed when Hiccup shows that he knows how to train a dragon. *Even with their bullying way, Astrid shows a sweet personality when she whether. *They had a Love/Hate relationship *Astrid showed to have quite the attraction to him *Astrid(Sam)kissed Hiccup(Freddie)kind of to show she has romantical feelings for him 'Sonny/Chad (Sonny With A Chance)' *In the beginning, they "hated" each other, but really it gradually grew into a huge crush on each other. *They constantly made fun of each other. *Sonny would pull pranks on Chad. *Chad is obnoxious and blonde (Sam). *Sonny (Freddie) is sweet and knows how to handle Chad (sometimes). *They end up kissing (like Sam and Freddie). *They have friends that think their relationship is impossible. 'Gabe/Jo (Good Luck Charlie)' *Jo has brownish-blonde hair, unlike Sam (dirty blonde). However, she is aggressive (Sam). *Gabe has brown hair and a softer personality (Freddie) *Jo hits Gabe (like Sam hits Freddie) *At first, they denied their feelings, but a few seconds later, they admitted it. *Teddy tells Gabe that Jo only abuses him because she's insecure and doesn't know how to show her feelings. (Like Sam does, so she just hits Freddie) *Later, Jo goes to Gabe´s house and they hang out (like Sam and Freddie) Jo tries to be nice for a little while, but later keeps hitting Gabe *Gabe (Freddie) had a crush on Kit (Carly) *Jo calls Gabe stupid, as a nickname, similar to how Sam calls Freddie that has to do with him being stupid. *When they go to a Cotilion together, Jo throws food at Gabe's face. Much like how Sam squeezes cheese on Freddie's face and how she threw a spoonful of pudding at Freddie's eye. *When Jo tells Gabe she liked it when they danced, much like how Sam told Freddie she loved him by kissing him, Gabe/Freddie is in shock, and kinda freaks out, but then starts to like it. 'Patrick (Pat)/Katarina (Kat) (10 Things I Hate About You - Movie)' *Pat and Kat have a similar relationship to Freddie and Sam's (love-hate). *Pat is baggy (like Sam) and Kat hates this behaviour (like Freddie). *Pat shows a softer side to wins Kat's heart. *Kat won't admit it, but slowly, she is falling in love with Pat. Maybe Freddie is going to a similar situation. 'Bart Simpson/Jessica Lovejoy (The Simpsons - Episode: Bart's Girlfriend)' *Though this was only one episode, Jessica Lovejoy strongly resembles Sam as she is a bad, troublesome girl. *Throughout the episode, although starting a relationship with Bart, she often abuses him and causes him misery (This is similar to Sam abusing Freddie and making him miserable). *At first, despite Jessica making Bart miserable, Bart still stays in a relationship with her. This is similar as to how Freddie stays friends with Sam although she is rude to him. 'Doug/Angela (Internet Girls Series)' *At first, Angela hated Doug. *Angela starts like Doug, even though he likes Zoe (Carly). 'Shinji/Asuka' (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Asuka is tough, and has an explosive personality, like Sam. Shinji has a calm personality, like Freddie. *Asuka constantly argue and fight with Shinji. *Shinji and Asuka shared a kiss. *Over the episodes, Asuka showing new fellings, starting to like Shinji. 'Darien/Serena (Sailor Moon)' *Darien is like Freddie: educated and smart, with a good appearance; *Serena is like Sam: beautiful, gluttonous,blonde, and bad student. *Darien and Serena constantly argue. *Darien teases Serena, putting nicknames on her, just like Sam makes with Freddie. *Both Serena and Darien tarry to admit that they like each other. *In the course of the series, Darien and Serena begin to have a good relationship, including, initiating a date. 'Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy/Elizabeth Bennet (Pride and Prejudice)' *Mr. Darcy, like Freddie, is very intelligent. *Elizabeth Bennet, like Sam, is part of a poor family. *Also, both Elizabeth and Sam have bad mothers. *In the beginning of the book/movie, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth hated each other. And then they fell in love. *Mr.Darcy did a secret kindness to Elizabeth and her family by retreiving her sister from eloping; much like how Freddie gave the School-at-Sea trip to Missy in order to stop Sam from feeling miserable. *Mr.Darcy (Freddie) proved that he cared for Elizabeth (Sam) albeit secretly. *Elizabeth, like Sam, didn't realize she was in love with Mr. Darcy until later in the book and was unsure on how to act around him. 'Bluestar/Oakheart (Warriors Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy)' *Bluestar- like Freddie- seems to be the weaker of the two (at times). *Oakheart (Sam) teases Bluestar (Freddie) a lot. *Bluestar and Oakheart seem to hate each other at first, but fall in love. 'Archie/Atlanta (Class of the Titans)' *Atlanta calls Archie a dork very often. *They are always bickering and making bets, being Atlanta the one who is always winning the arguments and bets. *Atlanta is a tomboy, mirroring Sam's way of dressing. *At first, they didn't get along; to the point were it seemed like they hated each other, but as the series continued they became friends. 'Billy/Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)' *Mandy often insults and hits Billy, but they still consider themselves each other's close friend. *Mandy (Sam) is stronger than Billy. Vada/Thomas (My Girl) *Vada has a strong personality like Sam, Thomas is smart and is allergic to bees like Freddie. *They are the best friends, they spend time together and support each other, like Freddie and Sam. *Vada likes to annoy Thomas, just like Sam likes to annoy Freddie. *They bug each other and have a love-hate relationship. *Thomas´ mother is overprotective with Thomas like Freddie´s mom is with Freddie, Vada teases Thomas about this (like Sam teases Freddie about Freddie´s mom). *Vada asked Thomas if he ever kissed someone, and he said no (neither had Vada), Vada told him that "We should just do it to see what the big deal is" and they kiss (after the kiss, they don´t know that say, just like Sam and Freddie) and they swear to not tell anyone about it (like Sam and Freddie). *They acted as if nothing happened, just like Sam and Freddie did. 'Skipper/Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar)' *Marlene is smart and kind, like Freddie. *Skipper is rough and a little idiotic, like Sam. *Skipper falls for and dates a falcon named Kitka (Carly) in the episode "The Falcon and the Snow Job", but it doesn't work out between the two in the end, and Skipper states that they should see other people, similar to what happened in "iSaved Your Life" 'Lil/Garrid (Tales of the Frog Princess)' *Garrid (Freddie) is extremely intelligent, while Lil (Sam) is daring. *Lil has a fiery temper, like Sam. *Lil gets extremely mad at Garrid sometimes, but cares a lot about him anyway. *Just like Sam and Freddie, Running Away describes Lil and Garrid's relationship well. ("I keep running away, even from the good things;" Garrid let Lil go and she left him, even though they both loved each other.) 'Kuki (Numbuh 3)/Wally (Numbuh 4) (Codename: Kids Next Door)' *Kuki (Freddie) is a kind, happy and nice person. *Wally (Sam) is brash, short tempered, rebellious, able to fight people, and Kuki's opposite. *Wally (Sam) has blond hair and Kuki (Freddie) has dark hair. *It is the most shipped pairing in KND. *Wally secretly loves Kuki, and likewise the latter, similar to the feelings fans speculate exist between Seddie. *Wally draws pictures of Kuki a lot, and they are occasionally shown throughout the series *Wally gets jealous when Kuki has a love interest. *Unlike Sam, Numbuh 3 is extremely kind, but can annoy Numbuh 4 (Freddie) and tease him in embarassing moments just like Sam. *They kissed and never told anyone about it. (although Numbuh 2 (Carly) eventually found out) *Kuki likes to annoy Wally. 'Ash/Misty (Pokemon)' *When Ash and Misty met, at first, they showed a strong disliking towards each other. *Ash and Misty always bicker, but they care about each other. *Misty (Sam) is cynical and sarcastic, while Ash (Freddie) is always optimistic. *Both didn't get along when they first met, but through and through, they became good and close friends like Sam and Freddie. *Even though Misty (Sam) is sometimes mean and rude to Ash (Freddie), she secretly has a crush on Ash and the same thing might be with Sam and Freddie that Sam picks on Freddie, but she secretly has a crush on him. *Whenever Ash (Freddie) likes a girl (Carly), Misty (Sam), gets mad about it. *Ash and Misty went through a lot together like Sam and Freddie. *When Misty left, even though Ash and Misty argued a lot, Ash (Freddie) still cares about Misty (Sam) and was upset when Misty left. *Even though Misty (Sam) may possess secret feelings for Ash (Freddie), Ash (Freddie) also did too. *Here's a link to a song that's titled "Misty's Song". The song can also be an indication of what Sam feels torward Freddie like what Misty feels torward Ash: Misty's Song 'Eric/Donna (That '70s Show)' *Donna (Sam) is the slightly masculine, strong girl and Eric (Freddie) is the weak "geek". *Donna often teases Eric. 'Toph/Sokka (from "Avatar: The Last Airbender")' *Sokka (Freddie) is usually collected, while Toph (Sam) is tough. *Toph (Sam) constantly teases Sokka (Freddie). *Sokka (Freddie) and Toph (Sam) sometimes bicker and argue. *Toph (Sam) constantly hurts others including Sokka (Freddie). *Both are close friends and have shared intimate moments together. ''' Ron/Hermione (from "Harry Potter") *Ron (Sam) is lazy and doesn't like school. *Hermione (Freddie) is really smart and likes school. *They bicker a lot, just like Sam and Freddie. *They fight a lot, but care about each other. *They are both best friends with Harry (Carly). *Ron loves to eat as much as Sam. *Ron/Hermione and Sam/Freddie are always flirting (bikering, we mean). *Both Sam/Hermione (the girls) fall for the boys(Freddie/Ron) first and for a while neither of them have a clue what is going on. *Fighting is their only way to keep their hands off each other. *Sam and Freddie/Hermione and Ron can't stop fighting, until they accept and admite their true feelings. *Both Girls (Sam/Hermione) made the first move by kissing the boys (Freddie/Ron). '''Garfield/Arlene (Garfield comic strip) *Garfield the Cat (Sam) is lazy, rude, and always eating junk food but still dates Arlene (Freddie), who is nice and talks to Garfield (Sam) about his bad habits. *Garfield (Sam) insults Arlene (Freddie), and in Garfield's case, the gap between Arlene's teeth, while Sam insults Freddie on several things. 'Slater/Jesse (Saved By The Bell)' *They always seem to fight and call eachother names. *The two seem to be frenemies, but sometimes they can get along very well. 'Bowser/Peach (Super Mario Bros.)' *Bowser (Sam) is wild, and always harasses Peach (Freddie). *Bowser is a hothead, sometimes idiotic, and is not a clear thinker, like Sam. *Peach (Freddie) is nice, and calm. 'Knuckles/Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog)' *Knuckles and Rouge have a rivalry, but it is also stated that they have a seret crush on each other. *Knuckles is strong and not a clear thinker (by the nickname "knucklehead"), like Sam. While Rouge is smart, like Freddie. *Rouge annoys Knuckles, just like Sam annoys Freddie. 'Natsume/Mikan (Gakuen Alice)' *At the beginning of the series, Natsume (Sam) and Mikan (Freddie) show strong dislike towards eachother, but as the series progresses they become friends. *Natsume (Sam) enjoys teasing and pranking Mikan (Freddie). *Natsume (Sam) is feared by many people, and hates school and effort. 'Woody/Nell (It's a Boy Girl Thing)' *Nell (Freddie) is serious, studious, and does very well in school. *Woody (Sam) likes to goof off. *Woody (Sam) likes to tease and make fun of Nell (Freddie). 'Noah/Allie (The Notebook)' *Noah and Allie fight a lot, just like Sam and Freddie. *They come from different backgrounds, Allie (Freddie) comes from a affluent family while Noah's (Sam) family is poor. *Allie (Freddie) is well educated, while Noah (Sam) is not. 'Sheldon/Penny (The Big Bang Theory)' *Sheldon is extremely intelligent, and Penny tends to poke fun at him. *Sheldon once told a secret about Penny while under the influence of pills, like Sam did about Freddie in iThink They Kissed. *Sheldon LOVES games, like Freddie does, and Penny is a waitress, who loves food, like Sam. 'Logan/Camille (Big Time Rush)' *Logan is smart and nice, like Freddie. *Camille (Sam) is very strong and sometimes slaps Logan (Freddie). *Camille has a crush on Logan. *In the first few episodes, Camille tried to humiliate Logan at the most random times, even though it is obvious that he hates it. *Camille suprised Logan by kissing him, leaving Logan in shock. 'SpongeBob/Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants)' *Spongebob (Freddie) is nice and somewhat smart. *Sandy (Sam) is very strong and can fight people. *They both fight sometimes. *SpongeBob likes to impress Sandy with Karate. (like Freddie trying to impress Sam by telling her that he is muscular and is good at pulling pranks, but Sam doesn't believe it, like Sandy) *They do Karate a lot together, and they have fun (much like Sam and Freddie in Meat Golf) *They're best friends, even though Sandy occasionally gets annoyed at SpongeBob. *They work together when they really need to. (like iMight Switch Schools, etc.) '﻿Heather/Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour)' *The two of them show signs of rivalry and dislike to each other. *They seemed to be attracted to each other, although neither of them wanted to admit it. Perhaps that's how Freddie and Sam secretly feel about each other. *They share a kiss at one point, like Sam and Freddie did in iKiss. Heather even pretended like it didn't mean anything. *Their current relationship remains unknown, whether they still love each other or not, similarly to Sam and Freddie's current relationship. 'Logan/Veronica (Veronica Mars)' *Logan and Veronica hate each other, but they actually have feelings for each other. *Logan is popular (like Sam) while Veronica is an outcast. 'Inuyasha/Kagome (Inuyasha)' *Inuyasha (Sam) hated Kagome (Freddie) when he first saw her. *They constanly bicker and fight. *Inuyasha and Kagome shared a kiss and liked it. *Inuyasha is like Sam because he is arrogant, hot-tempered, had a hard life, and is mean. *Kagome is like Freddie because she is smart, kind, and also can stand up for herself. *Inuyasha and Kagome have a love/hate relationship, just like Sam/Freddie. 'Ed/Winry (Full Metal Alchemist)' *Ed is a geek (alchemy otaku) like Freddie. *Winry is a tough, tomboyish kind of girl (Sam) *Winry may get angry or violent (Sam) and hit Ed when he annoys her *They are reluctant to admit having any feeling for each other for a while *They are best friends *They end up together in the end *They have a third person, Alphonse, in their group (Carly) 'Josh/Mindy (Drake and Josh)' *Josh and Mindy have a love/hate relationship. *Josh and Mindy were once rivals and Mindy used to make fun of Josh similar to how Sam makes fun of Freddie before they got together. *They both "hate" eachother. *Josh and Mindy shared a cute but awkward first kiss similar to Sam and Freddie. *Mindy is known to act psychotic sometimes like Sam. *Josh is really smart like Freddie. *''Drake&Josh was created by Dan Schneider, the creator of iCarly. *They call each other names, much like Sam and Freddie did in Season 1. 'Miley/Jake (Hannah Montana) *Miley used to hate Jake before she realized that she liked him. *Miley and Jake bickered a lot in the beginning, similar to Seddie. *Jake can be kind of nerdy, at times, like Freddie. '''Tony/Ziva (NCIS) *Tony is outgoing and a troublemaker like Sam. *Ziva is smart and mature like Freddie. *Tony and Ziva are constantly bickering and picking on each other. *They always claim they can't get along, but they make a great team, much like Sam and Freddie. *They are always there for each other and depend on one another like Sam and Freddie are. *Just like Seddie, Tony and Ziva's relationship has progressed a lot over the time of the show. 'Sam/Colt (Surviving Highschool App)' *Sam like Freddie is smart and always gets good grades. *Colt like Sam is bad and always gets in trouble. *Colt always gets Sam in trouble like Sam gets Freddie in trouble. 'Jane/Kevin (27 Dresses)' *Jane and Kevin constantly bicker just like Sam and Freddie. *Kevin is very cynical like Sam is. *Jane is a very kind person like Freddie is. *Jane (Freddie) is in love with her boss, George (Carly), but he does not return the same feelings. *Jane admits she loves Kevin for his flaws. *Kevin (Sam) loves to bug Jane (Freddie). 'Blossom/Brick (The PPG: Action Time)' *﻿Blossom is smart, like Freddie. *Brick is tough and strong, like Sam. *Both Blossom and Brick bicker like Sam and Freddie. *Despite their bickering, they can get a long with each other well at times, like Sam and Freddie. 'Arthur/Gwen (Merlin)' *﻿Arthur (Sam) comes of as rude and arrogant, and Gwen (Freddie) dislikes him. *Gwen is nice, smart and vulnerable, like Freddie. *Even though it seems like Gwen dislikes Arthur, she thinks he'll make a great king. *Later on in the series they become friends (eventually, a couple) and they care alot about each other. *Their relationship is "wrong", Arthur is crown prince and Gwen is a maid, in a way Sam/Freddie's relationship is "wrong", at least to themselves. '﻿Percy/Annabeth (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)' *Percy and Annabeth have a love/hate relationship. *Annabeth (Sam) is blond, while Percy (Freddie) has brown hair. *Annabeth (Sam) is (in a way) the more physically inclined of the two. *Annabeth and Percy fight a lot, just like Sam and Freddie. *Annabeth was the one who made the first move and kissed Percy. *Percy (Freddie) was really shocked and speachless after Annabeth (Sam) kissed him. *Percy and Annabeth, like Freddie and Sam, both have nick names for each other (Seaweed Brain, Wise girl). *They both start out as rivals, but gradually become closer throughout the series. *Annabeth is constantly insulting Percy, like Sam with Freddie. *There was a Ship War between Percy and Annabeth (Freddie and Sam) and Percy and Rachel (Freddie and Carly). *They fight for each other, and would sacrifice for each other. (like Freddie giving up the cruise to get rid of Missy). *Their friendship grew significantly over the course of the books, much like how Sam and Freddie's friendship has. *They officialy became a couple in the final book. 'Mara/Jerome (House of Anubis)' *Mara, like Freddie, is very smart and only had eyes for Mick (Carly) at first. *Jerome, like Sam, is always making jokes and pranking people. *Mara (Freddie) hates it when Jerome (Sam) teases her. 'Candy/Terry (Candy Candy)' *The relationship between Candy and Terry, is a love / hate. *Terry puts Candy nicknames. *Candy has curly blonde hair as Sam. 'Rick/Lisa (Robotech) ' *Rick and Lisa have a love / hate relationship. *Lisa is physically similar to Sam. *Lisa is responsible and intelligent as Freddie, Rick is crazy as Sam. 'Holly/ Messer (Life as We know it)' *Holly and Messer, like Sam and Freddie, are complete opposites *They have hated each other from the moment they met, but of forced to bond because of their mutual friend (Carly) *Holly and Messer eventually become close and fall in love 'Knuckles/Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog)' *Knuckles is wise and gullible. (Freddie) *Rouge is obnoxious and a theif. (Sam) *Rouge (Sam) takes pleasure in beating Knuckles (Freddie) up. *Knuckles will help Rouge when she needs it. (iReunite with Missy) 'Jeremy's Venusaur/Lucille "Lucy" (Vucy, Pokemon)' *Lucy is tough (for a little tyke) and short-tempered like Sam. *Venusaur is cool-minded and smart like Freddie. *They were each other's first kiss and swore each other to keep it a secret. *But later on, she accidentally reveals the kiss to Venusaur's housemate Butterfree. (Carly) *Despite Lucy's stubborn attitude, Venusaur has a major crush on her, like how Freddie might feel about Sam. *After quite some time, Venusaur proposes to Lucy, which she accepts happily. Hopefully this will happen with Sam and Freddie. *Lucy is ticklish like Sam. *They work together when required. *Lucy is a tomboy like Sam and was given a girly makeover, but Venusaur (Freddie) likes her the way she is. 'Jen/Wes (Power Rangers Time Force)' *Jen disliked Wes at first, but later started to like him. *Jen is smart like Freddie. *Wes can sometimes be a jerk, but really is sweet. *Jen got jealous when Wes was with another girl. 'Kashino/Amano(Yumeiro Pattisiere)' *Kashino (Sam)is mean to Amano (Freddie). *Amano is brunnette like Freddie is and Kashino is blonde like Sam. *They both considently bicker but end up falling in love with each other. 'Kate Beckett/Richard Castle (Castle)' *They argue alot like Sam and Freddie, but they obviously have feelings for each other. *Kate (Sam) is tough and strong. *﻿Castle (Freddie) is sweet, a gentleman and intelligent. *Just like Sam and Freddie, Kate and Richard are as different as night and day. *They shared a kiss then went on to pretend it never happened. *Beckett (Sam) hates looking weak and often hides her true feelings to save herself from being hurt. *Also, Richard (Sam) can be very annoying and Beckett (Freddie) is very smart. 'Amber/Alfie (House of Anubis) ' *They hated each other at first. *Amfie (Sam) pulled jokes on Amber (Freddie).﻿ 'Olive/Fletcher (A.N.T. Farm)' *Fletcher/Freddie likes Chyna/Carly in the first episode. *Olive/Sam has slapped Fletcher/Freddie. *Their color could possibly be purple as red and blue have shown up on the show. The currently most notable occurence would be when Olive wore a red dress and used blueberry yogurt for fake boobs. *Fletcher/Freddie is a brunette and Olive/Sam is a blonde. *Freddie/Olive are both intelligent; Olive remembers everything, and Freddie is just a nerd. *Olive tends to inflict pain on Fletcher by dragging him to places. *In the first episode, they were mistaken for a Mr./Mrs. while Sam and Freddie have played a married couple before. *They are both sidekicks to the main character.﻿ 'Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors Series)' *Crowfeather seems to be mean (Sam). *Leafpool is caring and gentle (Freddie). *When Crowfeather (Sam) admits that he loves Leafpool, Leafpool (Freddie) is really shocked. *Both keep love a secret. *Crowfeather (Freddie) loves someone else at first. 'Andrew/Margaret (The Proposal-Movie)' *In the beggining, Andrew hates Margaret *Margaret(Sam) always insults him(Freddie) *Andrew is sweet and smart just like Freddie *They had a kiss just to do it just like Sam and Freddie on iKiss 'Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight (Warriors Series)' *They both hated each other in the beginning. *Brambleclaw (Freddie) is more serious, while Squirrelflight (Sam) can be more mischievous and sometimes rude. *Both of the couples have a love/hate relationship, but they end up falling in love as time progresses. 'Risa/Otani (Lovely Complex)' *Risa and Otani coudn't stand each other at first. *They are always calling each other names having to do with their personal apperence like *They hit each other. *They joke with each other. *Risa (Sam) develops a crush on Otani (Freddie). *They shared their first kiss. *They are always there for each other and help one another out. *Risa (Sam) suprised Otani (Freddie) with another kiss to show that she loves him. *They both have nick names for eachother like: Otani calls Risa Jumbo Gal and Bean poll, and Risa calls Otani, Shrimpy and Mirco Boy 'Calvin/Susie (Calvin and Hobbes)' *Calvin/Sam is a blonde, and Susie/Freddie is a brunette. *Calvin/Sam pulls pranks on Susie/Freddie. *Calvin/Sam often gets in trouble with teachers. *Susie/Freddie is smart and responsible. *They both have a crush on each other. *They argue a lot and exchange insults, though Calvin considers it flirting, saying "It's shameless, the way we flirt." *Calvin/Sam has sent Susie/Freddie a hate card. Calvin sent Susie a hate valentine, and Sam gave Freddie a birthday card that said I hate you. *Calvin/Sam is lazy, and hates doing homework. 'Jake/Hayley (The Troop)' *Jake and Hayley tend to bicker a lot. *Even though they fight a lot, they care about each other. *Hayley, like Sam, is blonde and more physically inclined than Jake (Freddie). *They've become jealous when one has shown interest in another person. *Both couples have shared a kiss. *Hayley, like Freddie, is studious while Jake, like Sam, is lazy when it comes to schoolwork. 'Damon/Elena (The Vampire Diaries)' *They have a love/hate relationship. *Both have kissed; twice. *Freddie, like Elena, fell for Stefan (Carly) first before meeting Damon (Sam). *Both have showed/show worry for eachother's well being. *The first time they kissed, the boy (Damon and Freddie) initiated the kiss while the second time (Elena and Sam) the girl did. *They have a good time together when they hang out without Stefan (Carly). *They bicker at times. *Both have hugged eachother. *Both care about eachother but won't voice it out loud. *Both have cliffhangers on whether anything will happen after their most recent kisses. *Damon, like Sam, hates how vampires are portrayed in the media and books. *Both have been through life threatining experiences. *Damon, like Sam, has physically hurt Elena (Freddie) before. *Elena, Sam in this case, has slapped Freddie, Damon, before when angry at him. *Damon, like Sam, is prone to not care about hurting people or their feelings except for a certain few (Carly and sometimes Freddie.) *Damon, like Sam, has apoligized to Elena (Freddie) for mistreating her (him). *There is a big ship war between Delena (Seddie) and Stelena (Creddie) . *Damon, like Sam, likes to touch Elena (Freddie) and tease her. 'Kyoko/Katsuya (Fruits Basket)' *At the start of the flashback where they meet, Kyoko (Sam) shows dislike in Katsuya (Freddie.) *Kyoko (Sam) is hot tempered, tough, and rebellious, and barely cries. *Katsuya (Freddie) is smart, kind, and polite. *Katsuya sometimes teases Kyoko; for example, calling her "Miss.no-eyebrows." *Kyoko comes from a bad and unloving home. *Katsuya does not agree with his father on what he wants for him, (similar to how Freddie is with his mom.) *Kyoko (Sam) is aggrivated by Katsuya (Freddie), but Katsuya (Freddie) stays polite. *During the time they spend together, Kyoko (Sam) shows changing in her behavior. *Kyoko and Katsuya get married and have a daughter (Tohru) 'May'/'Drew (Pokemon)' *May is optimistic and sweet. *Drew is arrogant, sarcastic, and said to be rude sometimes *Drew and May get off to a bad start, but both get on better terms with each other as the series goes on. *Drew gives May roses, but makes up excuses on to why he does (Ex. "for beautifly, not you.") This may be because he wants to hide his feelings, like how Sam is with Freddie *Drew teases May, which angers her. *Drew (Sam) is shown to look out for May (Freddie), even though he teases her. 'Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda Series)' *They seem to have somewhat of an annoyance towards each other in both movies. *They care about each other and would fight for each other, despite their differences (Kung Fu Panda 2). *They don't hurt each other too much purposely, just playfully. *Po is sort of a wimp (Freddie), and Tigress is aggressive, very strong, and has a dislike towards Po (Sam). *They both have the same best friends (Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Master Shifu, and Vapor).﻿ 'Blu/Jewel (Rio)' *At first, Jewel (Sam) hated Blu (Freddie). *Blu is a geek at the start of the movie and Jewel is violent. *Like Po/Tigress, they both have the same best friends (Pedro, Nico, Rafael, and other birds apart from Nigel). *They get closer as the movie progresses. *Jewel silences Blu by a kiss near the end of the film, like Sam in IOMG. 'Sana and Akito (Kodocha)' *They hate each other at the beggining. *Sana has brown hair and Akito has blond hair. *Sana (Sam) is not that great at school and Akito (Freddie) really smart. *They fight alot. *They always make bets with eachother (like Sam and Freddie). *They are always there for eachother. *A frenemy-ship bond happens. *Akito (Sam) developes a crush on Sana (Freddie) but dosent show it much! *Akito (Sam) gets really jealous when Sana (Freddie) is with other guys. *Akito kisses Sana twice to show that he likes her. *They both have the same best friend. *Sana is very agressive(Sam) and Akiro very laid back(Freddie). 'Rupert "Giles"/Jenny (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)' *Jenny (Freddie) takes more of an interest to computers than Giles (Sam) *At first, Jenny and Giles didn't get along too well. *Jenny and Giles fell in love after a rocky start. 'Bolt/Mittens (Bolt)' *Mittens (Sam) hated Bolt (Freddie) at first, but throughout the movie, she started caring about him more. *Mittens (Sam) only cared about herself. 'Robbie/Rex Rebbie (Victorious)' *Robbie (Freddie) is a nerdy dweeb. *Rex (Sam) thinks he is really cool. *Rex is mean to Robbie. *Even though the two have fights, they are best friends. *Robbie actually cares for Rex. Return to [[Seddie |'Seddie ']] Category:Similar Ships Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments